Acoustic MEMS sensors, such as e.g. MEMS microphones, are exposed to the surrounding atmosphere in a manner governed by their function and are thus often also exposed to contaminants, such as e.g. particles, liquids, moisture, etc. In order that said contaminants do not lead to a malfunction or to a reduced performance of the acoustic MEMS sensors, these acoustic MEMS sensors are protected by complex grilles and special ports within the application, e.g. within a mobile device. However, the acoustic behavior of the sensors ought not to be impaired by the mechanical protection elements and the specific construction of the acoustic MEMS sensors, that is to say that the intention is to maintain the highest possible signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the sensor output signal.